Mizushima Minami
"Use the time!" ''— '''Mizushima Minami' Mizushima Minami '(水島南 ''Mizushima Minami) is one of the main characters in Miracle Trio. Minami is a smart and kind 15-year-old girl. She is called the "Queen" by everyone at her school, based on the fact that she is the Student Council President and is good at sports and studies. She is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. Minami comes from a wealthy family, so she lives at a very impressing place and is very elegant and has good manners. Minami cares for others like a gentle older sister, but can be quite strict. Her catchphrase is 'Use the time! '(時間を使！う Jikan o tsukau!). Her alter ego is 'Miracle Pearl '(ミラクルパール Mirakuru Pāru), the Guardian of Wisdom and Water. She holds the power of the Wisdom's Wave inside of her. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name: '''Minami Mizushima *'Japanese: '水島南 *'Nickname: '"MizuMina" *'Birthday: 'August 27 *'Zodiac: 'Virgo *'Birthplace: 'Yumemachi *'Height: '155 cm *'Weight: 'N/A *'Blood Type: 'B *'Species: 'Human/Magical Girl *'Personal Quote: '''Use the time! Fears *Minami's fear is currently unknown Dreams *Minami's dream is to become a scientist in the future. Skills |-|Sport= *Minami is very good at sports, but not better than Akagi Akane. |-|Studying= *Minami is the Student Council President. *She is an excellent student. *She is the smartest in her class, just being better than Kasugano Hikari. *She only has good grades. |-|Other= *Minami's 'other' skills are currently unknown. General Information Personality Minami is a very calm third-year student from Yumemachi Middle School. She is the strategist of the trio and is extremely intelligent. She gets the best grades in the school, and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She is very good at science, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous scientist. She excels at studies and sports and controls the power of wisdom and water. Clothing Style |-|Casual= Minami has long dark purple hair with some of it tied into a neat bun, and has blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of old styled blue dress with white-coloured sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She wears blue slip-on shoes with a white bow on them. |-|School and Sport= It is currently unknown what the Yumemachi Middle School's uniform is. |-|Miracle Pearl= As Miracle Pearl, her hair is still dark purple and is in the same hairstyle, but has a dark blue ombre. Her top is white and gold with a black belt with the Miracle Trio insignia in the front and flowing blue sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three blue jewels and white feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are blue and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part blue and part white, with the white part slightly longer on the left and the blue part reaching her feet. Her shoes are blue and gold heels with blue straps wrapped around her thighs. |-|Other= Minami's 'other' outfits are currently unknown. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Etymology '''Mizushima (水島): ''Mizu (ミズ) is a word that means "water" and ''Shima ''(志摩) is a word that means "island". '''Minami' (みなみ) means 'south'. But it can also be read as "beautiful wave". Therefore, Mizushima Minami means either "water island south" or "water island beautiful wave". This name is a pun because Minami controls the power of water, and Japan (where Yumemachi is located) is an island surrounded by water. Miracle Pearl ''means the treasure found under the sea, which is the symbol of innocence and purity. Miracle Trio Miracle Pearl *'Introduction currently unknown''' *Introduction currently unknown *''Introduction currently unknown'' Miracle Pearl '(ミラクルパール ''Mirakuru Pāru) is Minami's alter ego. She holds the power of the Wisdom's Wave and controls the power of water. Miracle Pearl is the Guardian of Wisdom and Water. Similar to Minami, Pearl uses her intelligence to defeat her enemies. Alone, Pearl can perform Pearl Stream. The group attack is currently unknown. Attacks *Pearl Stream (パールストリーム Pāru Sutorīmu) is Miracle Pearl's main attack. It is unknown when it is first used. Transformation '"Miracle Heart Change!" '- Miracle Heart Change is the official transformation speech used by Mizushima Minami to transform into Miracle Pearl. Her transformation is currently unknown. Music As a main character, Minami's voice actress, Sawashiro Miyuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Singles= *Kokoro no Shinju' *'The Deep Sea Girl' |-|Duets= *'Mi-ra-ku-ru GO GO!!' (''along with Tano Asami and Mizuki Nana) *'THE HEART KNOWS' (along with Tano Asami and Mizuki Nana) Trivia *Minami shares her name with Kaido Minami, a character appearing in Toei Animation's Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **Interestingly, both share similar appearances and personalities. **Mizushima Minami also happens to be based off of Kaido Minami. *Minami's birthday falls on August 27. **Her Zodiac is Virgo. **Her blood type is B. *Her dream is to become a scientist. *Minami shares many similarities with Sailor Moon's Mizuno Ami. Gallery MizushimaMinami.jpg|Mizushima Minami's first preview Category:Stubs Category:Guardians Category:Blue Guardians Category:Characters